(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless base station and a method of processing data thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless base station and a method of processing data thereof in which a digital unit and a plurality of remote radio units of each base station are connected by a transport network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A network speed becomes an important competitive element because of popularization of smart phones, and for this purpose, a cloud communication center (CCC) was introduced.
The CCC separates a digital unit (DU) and a remote radio unit (RRU) in one piece of equipment in an existing wireless base station and centralizes DUs in a separate DU center, and the RRU is installed in a service target area and is connected to an optical cable. Such a clustering wireless base station enables easy maintenance and minimizes an installation area of a wireless base station, thereby reducing facilities rental cost and power cost.
However, in a clustering wireless base station, because the RRU and the DU are connected through a transport network, data transmission of a relatively large amount to the transport network is requested. That is, because the DU performs modulation, demodulation, coding, and decoding, which are physical layer functions of a baseband modem, an amount of data that is exchanged between the DU and the RRU increases.